


Cat

by doctorkilljoy



Series: Holiday Ficlets 2016 [8]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkilljoy/pseuds/doctorkilljoy
Summary: There's a new member of the household.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [satismagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/satismagic/gifts).



Large green eyes were gazing at Chris, and he couldn't look away. He was resting his chin on his crossed arms, and he muttered, “I’m on to you.”

Zach raised an eyebrow as he walked past the table, and asked, “What nefarious plot is she ruminating on now?”

“She wants a treat,” Chris replied.

At the word “treat” the cat instantly perked up. She walked over to Chris and rubbed her side on his face, making Chris laugh and sit up. He scratched her cheek, grinning as the cat pressed herself into it so much her head was practically on the table. 

“I’m not sure if we should be letting her on the furniture,” Zach said. 

“She’s a cat, you try and stop her,” Chris replied. Zach had to admit he had a point.

“We still have to name her.”

“We could keep calling her “Cat”, she probably wouldn't notice.”

Zach laughed at that as he sat at the table. “I think we could be a little more original.”

Chris shrugged and took out his phone. Seeing that she was being ignored, the cat huffily stepped over to Zach and rubbed against his hand. He scratched under her chin, which got the cat purring. Something Zach was still getting used to, as he’d never had a cat before. But when they’d gone to the shelter she looked so...Dejected. He couldn't resist, and neither could Chris.

Her black fur was growing longer, as Zach thought it might. She was still a kitten, but he was certain she would be a large, fluffy cat. She was also very affectionate, which Zach was grateful for.

“How about… Ailouros?” Chris asked.

“What does it mean?”

“Cat in Greek. I was trying to find out what the fear of black cats is called but I guess that falls under ailurophobia which is a general fear of cats,” Chris replied, and showed Zach the Google entry.

“A bit long, but perhaps we can shorten it to Allie,” Zach pointed out, which made Chris laugh. “What?”

“Allie Cat! We should call her Allie Cat!” He said.

  
Zach was ready to protest. But given how they’d gotten the cat, and that indeed she had been feral before her capture, it made sense. So he chuckled and said, “All right. Allie Cat it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://talkingcinemalight.tumblr.com/)


End file.
